Fur 'n' Seek/Transcript
Another Request *'Player:' How's the sorting going? *'Odd Old Man:' Err... *'Sack:' Mumblemumble. *'Odd Old Man:' It's going well, especially now I have all the bones I requested. Actually, there's something more you could do for me. *'Player:' What's that then? *'Odd Old Man:' The... museum recently contacted me. They are planning on expanding their Natural History section with some stuffed animals. *'Sack:' Mumblemumble? *'Odd Old Man:' They would like me to provide them with the animals, but I've got too much work on to go out and get the furs by myself. *'Sack:' Mumble! Mumblemumble? Mumble! *'Odd Old Man:' Young man/woman, would you be so kind as to excuse me for a brief moment? *'Player:' Err, sure. Be my guest. The Odd Old Man steps back and starts mumbling, apparently to himself. You can't help overhearing the conversation. *'Sack:' Mumble! *'Odd Old Man:' What I do here is none of your business. The whole world doesn't revolve around you. I should be allowed a bit of 'me time'. I mean, when was the last time I had a bath? *'Sack:' Mumblemumble! *'Odd Old Man:' What? Would you rather I put you back where I found you? I'd like to see how that serves your purpose. I don't have to obey you. *'Sack:' ... *'Odd Old Man:' Come on, can you do this for me? Please... Just this one time. And then I'll finish the... 'sorting'. *'Sack:' Mumble... *'Odd Old Man:' Yes. I promise. So, are we game? *'Sack:' Mumble! Mumblemumble? Mumblemumble! *'Odd Old Man:' Er... Okay, fine, whatever. The Odd Old Man turns back to face you. *'Odd Old Man:' Ah, you're still there! Sorry about that. So, what do you say? Will you help me collect those furs for the museum? **'Player:' Yes, I'll help you out. ***'Odd Old Man:' Marvellous! I'll give you a few instructions. The...museum was very specific on the furs and skins they wanted. They are building a natural history display on the fauna of the Fremennik Province, and want all the samples to come from there. ***'Player:' Fair enough, I guess. ***'Odd Old Man:' They want stuffed versions of an adult black unicorn, an adult white unicorn, a hobgoblin, a fox, a fenris wolf, an adult grizzly bear, a cockatrice and a cave crawler. Watch out for cockatrices – they're deadly if you're not wielding a mirror shield. You can get those from any Slayer master or from the Grand Exchange. ***'Sack:' Mumblemumble. ***'Odd Old Man:' Oh yes... They also want a... stuffed rock crab. Apparently. ***'Player:' So I just bring you those skins? ***'Odd Old Man:' Well, to make stuffed animals, I need the skins to be prepared – tanned, if you will – otherwise they would rot. Taking them to a tanner won't do, though, as they use all sorts of chemicals that would ruin the natural lustre of the fur. ***'Player:' And you would like me to prepare those skins? ***'Odd Old Man:' Ideally, yes. The process is fairly simple, but too tiring for my old bones. First, you scrub the inside of the fresh skin with salt, which you can buy from any Slayer master or on the Grand Exchange. Then you need to dry them. Just put some logs in the fire pit over there, and stretch your fur skin up on the rack of ribs next to it. Finally, just light the fire and let it burn out, and the skin will be ready. Did you get that? ***'Player:' I scrub the skin with salt, put logs in the fire pit there, stretch the skin on the rack and light the fire, then wait until it's ready? ***'Odd Old Man:' That's right! ***'Player:' Off I go then! **'Player:' No. **'Player:' Is everything alright? ***'Odd Old Man:' I'd feel better if you helped me. I wouldn't want to let the museum down. ***'Player:' Yes, I get it. ***'Odd Old Man:' So, will you help me? ****'Player:' Yes, I'll help you out. *****(Same as first instance) ****'Player:' No. ****'Player:' What's with the mumbling? *****'Odd Old Man:' What mumbling? I can't hear any such thing. Ever considered getting that hearing checked? *****'Player:' You were just talking to it! Are you trying to convince me that you were talking to yourself? *****'Odd Old Man:' To myself? No, that's a sign of insanity. Instead, I have daily conversations with my stomach on what we're going to eat. Yes, that's it. Anyway, are you going to help me or not? ******'Player:' Yes, I'll help you out. *******(Same as first instance) ******'Player:' No. Returning with the Furs *'Player:' I've got the rock crab. I tried to scrub it with salt, but I can't see how I would stretch it on the rack to dry. Besides, it doesn't seem to have any sort of skin or fur. *'Sack:' Snickersnicker. note: the "ck"s should be "gg"s *'Odd Old Man:' Can I have a look? Oh. That's not at all what I had imagined. Erm... Ah, well, very sorry about this. *'Sack:' Snickersnicker. note: the "ck"s should be "gg"s *'Odd Old Man:' Yes, I bet you find it funny. Well done. You're proud of your little joke? *sigh* *'Player:' What? No, I'm... *'Odd Old Man:' No, not you! *'Player:' But? *'Odd Old Man:' Never you mind. *'Player:' I also have some skins for you. *'Odd Old Man:' Great! Let me take a look at them. *'Odd Old Man:' That's the last of them! I can now turn these furs into splendid stuffed animals for the museum! *'Player:' I'm just glad I could help. *'Sack:' Grumble. *'Odd Old Man:' Yes, you've been a tremendous help yet again. I'm always on the lookout for fresh bones, so if you see any of the ones on my wish lists, bring them right over. I have them pinned to the outside of my shack whenever you want to check them. Transcript